les amis de noël
by titepimprenelle
Summary: dernier chapitre en ligne av l'épilogue, mais si je n'ai pas de review, z'aurez po la fin, c du chantage je sais ;)
1. ch1 les ambassadeurs

LES AMIS DE NOËL  
CHAPITRE 1: Les ambassadeurs  
Harry suivait sa cinquième année détude et l'avait à moitié surmontée. C'était dans peu de temps noël et il avait déjà appris qu'il serait le seul griffondore à Poudlard. Son meilleur ami Ro passerait les vacances en Roumanie et sa meilleure amie Hermione partait pour les vacances de Noël en Autriche.  
  
" Ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu trouveras bienune occupation, tenta de le consoler Ron.  
-Tu peux apprendre en t'amusant à la bibliothèque et beaucoup lire, renchérit Hermione."  
  
Les deux amis regrettait de le laisser ainsi mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmenner avec eux.  
  
"Ah ce sont de joyeuses pespectives! Je vais passer le temps pendant les vacances à lire! YOUHOU! Oui! Génial! Magnifique! J'y suis déjà! YOUHOU! Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas mentionner?"  
  
Harry ne voulait vraiment pas que cela sonne autant ironique mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Cétait le premier noël à Poudlard qu'il devrait passer seul et il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en réjouir.  
  
"Et vous ètes pas au courant du meilleur? Malfoy reste aussi. Ce qui veux dire que je vais passer de LONGUES vacances avec quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas. Et bien si ce n'est pas de joyeuses fêtes ça! Alléluia ! "fit Harry de nouveau sarcastique.  
  
Ses amis le regardèrent bouleversés. Ils allèrent chacun dans leur dortoir et se mirent au lit.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Un des jours suivants, au petit déjeuné, Dumbledore fit un rassemblement et annonça:  
  
"Puisque cette année, dans les maisons griffondore et serpentard, il ne reste qu'un seul élève, Mr Malfoy s'installera dans le dortoir de Griffondore."  
  
Harry tomba de sa chaise Malfoy se retint à son orgueil pour ne pas tomber. Il faisait un silence de mort dans la salle.  
  
"Ca ne peut pas être sérieux! Vous avez reçut un coup? Je dois minstaller chez Potter? Ca ne durera pas cinq minutes quand nous seront tout deux dans la tour, lui cria Draco. Sauf votre respect professeur, ça ne marche pas!"  
  
Harry s'était remit sur sa chaise et tentait d'oublier le pire.  
  
"Je pense que c'est une excellante possibilité de vous rallier et...  
  
- Mais nous n'y tenons pas! Nous nous disputons gentillement, n'est ce pas Potter?  
  
-Oui, vraiment, c'est notre Hobby. Sinon, nous ne nous sentirions pas bien.  
  
-Ca donne du piment à la vie. C'est très important pour nous.  
  
-Vous devriez malgrès tout passer plus de temps ensemble, lança Dumbledore.  
  
-Nous nous rencontrons tous les jours à la bibliothèque.  
  
-C'était volontaire en plus.  
  
-Non, je reste sur mes positions: dans trois heures, Mr Malfoy aura déménagé."  
  
Ces paroles étaient définitives et les vacances se passeraient ainsi. 


	2. ch2 le stress à surmonter

CHAPITRE 2: Surmonter le stress  
  
Draco devait pour la première fois dormr dans son dortoir et Harry avait peu de temps. il voulait prendre un bain et tout ranger.  
  
"Nous ne devons absolument pas luis montrer comme nous sommes désordonnés."  
  
Il était six heures quand il eut finit le rangement et il partit se doucher. il avait à peine une minute à tout casser mais il voulait quand même se l'offrir. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il avait un stress à surmonter.   
  
Cela limitait les dégats du stress que pouvait entrainner la venue de Draco. Et il n'avait pas besoins d'un tableau pour ça, lui suffisait son imagination. Et quelle étrange attitude cela lui suscita lorsqu'il tendit sa min en imaginant l'arrivée de Draco.  
  
Il était si préoccuppé, qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'Homme de sa rêverie arrivait. Draco atteint la salle de bain et fut plus que surprit d'y trouver Potter en train de se masturber. il retint son commentaire et dévisagea le jeune griffondore.  
  
"Il a vraiment un corps bien fait!"  
  
Quand il remarqua qu'Harry approchait du point culminant, il partit dans la salle commune. Après quelques temps, Harry vint aussi vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Le jeune hmme prit un teinte rouge et s'effraya. Est-ce que Malfoy avait entendu ou vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir?  
  
"tu...Tu es là depuis longtemps? demanda-t'il prudemant.  
  
-Tu mets plus de temps que le majorité des gens dans ton "action", répondit Draco désobligement."  
  
Harry eut un regard rouge.  
  
"Et depuis combien de temps t'interresse tu à moi.  
  
-Comment donc? Rejettes-tu mon aide?  
  
-Non mais il y a le reste du monde qui peut t'interresser plutôt que ce joyeux garçon en or.  
  
-Et bien je dois te décevoir, je ne t'oblige à rien dire mais toi et tu sûr que je ne dirais rien?  
  
-Quel est le marché?  
  
-Tu me donnes le nom de la personne etj'oublie ce que j'ai vu.  
  
-Ca ne marche pas.  
  
-Et pourquoi donc?  
  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est tout. Réfléchit à autrre chose.  
  
-Refais le encore une fois, je ne t'ai pas vu en plein orgasme.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'n pervers!  
  
-Okay, donc je vais l'écrire à Pansy , fit draco en se levant.  
  
-Attends! ne veux tu pas penser à autre chose! tu pourrais m'humilier vraiment...  
  
-Combien de temps ai-je pour réfléchir?  
  
-Jusqu'à ce soir?  
  
-Marché conclut."  
  
Sur ces paroles Draco sortit. 


	3. ch3 le lever de l'esclave

CHAPITRE 3 LE LEVER DE L'ESCLAVE  
  
Lorsque le jeune serpentard revint à dix heure, Harry était au lit. A peine dix minutes plus tard, Draco vint finallemant lui dire:  
  
"Dis moi jute: tu dors Potter?  
  
Non, je suis encore éveillé. As-tu réfléchit?  
  
- Je voudrais que tu sois mon esclave tout le long des vacances.  
  
- C'est à dire? Ou mieux demander, dans quel sens?  
  
- J'ai juste besoins d'un peu d'aide pour un projet. Pas de questions, je t'expliquerais à notre éveil. Compris?  
  
- Compris!"  
  
Après s'être déshabillé, il partit se coucher. Le lendemain, Draco réveilla Harry au tout lever du jour.  
  
"Que fait-on alors?  
  
-Viens déjà. Lève toi nous avons beaucoup à faire.  
  
-Et quoi?  
  
-Nous devons étudier quelques livres.  
  
-Puis-je d'abord me doucher?  
  
-Si je peux te regarder.  
  
-Tu es vraiment pervers mais si tu veux."  
  
Harry se leva et partit à la salle de bain. Cela ne le dérangeait pas que Draco le regarde, de toutes façons, il connaissez déjà son corps.  
  
"Je pense que je préfèrerais te déshabiller et te doucher, si tu ne trouve pas l'idée idiote.  
  
-Oublie ça!  
  
-Tu es toujours comme une douche gélée?  
  
-Non! seulement à noël  
  
- Rien que ça? Ne sois pas de mauvaise humeur."  
  
Après une demi heure, les deux garçons étaient attablés et déjeunaient.  
  
"Les seigneurs ont-ils bien dormi? La tour est toujours debout!"  
  
Draco ne répondit pas mais fit signe à Harry qu'ils commençait. Le jour se passa donc à la bibliothèque. Harry ne pouvait plus voir un seul livre. Il avait fait entièrement tous les devoirs de Malfoy et avait copier des chapitres entiers de quelques livres.  
  
"Que dois-je faire maintenant?  
  
-Cherche moi un livre sur les poisons s'il te plait.  
  
-Mais ça se trouve dans la Réserve interdite!  
  
-Où veux tu que ce soit?  
  
-Et que veux-tu en faire?  
  
-Bon, c'est déjà bien, tu as une pause."  
  
Le jeune griffondore se dépécha d'aller à la cuisine avant que Monsieur-je-te-laisse-bosser-jusqu'à-épuisement ne change d'avis. 


	4. ch 4 et le second

CHAPITRE 4 : Puis le second  
  
Lorsque Harry revint dans le dortoir des griffondore à vingt-deux heures, Draco était déjà au lit.  
  
"Tu peux pas faire moins de bruits?  
  
-Non!   
  
-Où étais-tu?  
  
-Sur la lune!  
  
-Et pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur?  
  
-Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de passer du temps sur la lune!  
  
-OH ! pauvre de toi!"  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Draco demanda:  
  
"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de mon amitié?  
  
-Réfléchit! A notre première rencontre, tu as directement casser Hagrid. Il était mon premier ami! Dans le train tu as été réelement arrogant et vexant avec Ron.  
  
-Ce n'est rien de méchant. Ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter mon amitié.  
  
-Quelque je le regrette aussi. Mais si délicat vu que tu est à serpentard. On ne peux pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut.  
  
-Ca m'est égal! Tu dois toujours être déguellasse. Ca m'est égal ce que tu pense de moi mais tu dois toujours me descendre. Ca me rend nerveux  
  
-Mais toi, tu ne dois pa te comporter toujours très correctement. On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu sois sympa. Sympa, amical, noble, courageux et avec des nots parfaites!"  
  
Ils rirent tous deux.  
  
"Nous ne sommes tous les deux pas dans la bonne maison. C'est super!  
  
-Mon père m'avait menacé si seulement je n'allais pas à serpentard. C'est déjà pas triste parce que j'ai des sales notes!"  
  
Harry le regarda surpris.  
  
"Ca ne t'es donc pas égal tes notes?  
  
-Oui et je ne dois pas les mentionner dans les quelques cours que je prends.  
  
-Mais c'est pour ça que tu as un corps super!  
  
-Où veux-tu en venir maintenant?  
  
-Ce que je veux te dire encore une fois c'est que tu es un idiot et que tu te plains à moi.  
  
-Tu es toi aussi un idiot!  
  
-Quoi? Qu'as-tu dis?  
  
-La vérité! dors bien!"  
  
****************************************  
  
"Es-tu amoureux Harry?  
  
- Où veux tu en venir?  
  
- C'est juste comme ça  
  
-J'aime Cho Chang  
  
-La copine de Cédric?  
  
-Oui. Je te renvois la balle.  
  
-Moi, je suis promis à Pansy  
  
-Et pour quelle raison?  
  
-Parce que c'est une sang pure et que sa mère et la mienne s'entendent bien toutes les deux.  
  
-Mais pourquoi le dois-tu?  
  
-Avec qui devrais-je donc sortir? Chez les serpentard, il n'y a vraiment aucunes filles mignone.  
  
-Que dirais -tu avec moi?  
  
-C'est clair! tu viens dans mon lit ou je viens?  
  
-Tu viens!"  
  
Harry ne pensait vraimenbt pas que le jeune homme le ferait et il eut un mouvement convulsif quand il sentit la main de draco:  
  
"Tu le fais vraiment? demanda Harry incrédule  
  
-Bien sûr! tu t'attendais à quoi?  
  
-A ce que tu reste dans ton lit."  
  
La main de Draco erra tout le long du corps de Harrylequel soupira légèrement.  
  
"Arrète ta scène idiote et retire ta main Draco!  
  
-Est-ce un ordre?  
  
-Est-ce que ça a l'air d'une proposition? Vas dans ton lit!  
  
-Je voudrais pourtant rester ici s'il te plait!  
  
-Tu peux mais enlève tes doigts."  
  
Draco tira à lui sa main et s'envelloppa dans la couverture d'Harry.  
  
"Si tu restes ici, tu dois faire attention à quelques règles:  
  
1: ni ta main, ni ta bouche ne doivent entrer en contact avec mes parties génitales  
  
2: quand je dis tu t'en vas, tu t'en vas  
  
3: ça reste entre nous  
  
4: c'est mon lit et ce sont mes couvertures  
  
compris?  
  
-Oui monsieur! catégoriquement monsieur! à vos ordres monsieur!", cria Draco en le saluant.  
  
Ils rirent un peu.  
  
"Bonne nuit le comique!  
  
-Bonne nuit monsieur!"  
  
Harry s'endormit rapidement, mais Draco resta allongé de longues heures sans trouver le sommeil. A trois heures du matin, il alla aux toilette et dû constater à son retour que cela avait été une faute. Harry avait bouger de place. Il était en travers du lit ne permettant pas de place pour deux personnes.  
  
"Toutes mes escuses Potter mais je dois dormir aussi."murmura Draco en le poussant sur le côté.  
  
Trois secondes plus tard, il s'allongeait dans le lit et Harry se blottit contre lui et soupira, satisfait. D'abbord, le jeune serpentard fut surprit, puis il entra dans le jeu et le tira à lui.  
  
"S'il te plait Harry, pas de malentendus." fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir. 


	5. pour répondre à elanor

oui donc, je voulais vous préciser que cette fiction n'est pas de moi mais de sarista, une allemande.  
Le titre original est "Weihnachtsfreunde" et est classer R dans la catégorie "german" 


	6. ch5:d'abord ennemis,ensuite amis et pour...

CH5 D'abbord ennemis, ensuite amis et pourquoi pas trèèès amoureux?  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de Draco. Sa première réaction fut de lever la main et de se dégager. Ensuite il remarqua combien le jeune serpentard était adorable. Cette impression persista malgré le léger ronflement qui émanait de Draco.  
  
Puis lui vint une autre impression: il aimait le contact des bras dans lequel il était allongé. Tout cela aurait du rendre le jeune griffondore désorienté, mais au lieu de cela, il se leva tranquillement et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà midi et son estomac lui confirmait.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il demanda à Dobby un bon déjeuné anglais. Cinq minutes plus tard, il pouvait emporter tout cela. Le déjeuné était magnifiquement prépéré et Harry devait se retenir de ne pas tout dévorer.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la tour, Draco dormait encore, alors Harry examina ce qu'il avait apporté. ensuit, il se mit au lit et chercha à réveiller le jeune serpentard.  
  
Mais voyant qu'au bout de cinq minutes , Draco ne s'était toujours pas éveillé, il tenta sa chance. Il embrassa furtivement le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci s'effraya, réveillé complêtement: il en était presque tomber du lit. Harry essaya de le calmer.  
  
"Pour commencer, calme toi! Je me suis chargée de préparé le repas de midi.  
  
-Et qu'y a -t'il donc pour midi?  
  
-Tout ce que ton coeur peut désirer, des oeufs jusqu'aux bonbons à la menthe.  
  
-Qui mangerait des bonbons à la menthe à midi?  
  
-Albus Dumbledore!  
  
-Tu me mènes en bâteau!  
  
-Là, tu rêves!"  
  
Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco et tous deux commencèrent à manger. Bizarrement ils aimèrent toux les deux le même sortes de champignons et ils en discutèrent. Harry voulait lui en mettre dans la bouche, la tête de Draco fut moins rapide et il eut, en plus des champignons, les doigts de Harry dans la bouche.   
  
L' "agressé" voulut d'abord protester, puis il trouva le jeu amusant. Donc les deux garçons se donnèrent résiproquement la becquée ou plus exactement ils en avaient plus dans les nez que dans le bouche.  
  
" Je te défis de faire tenir dans ta bouche une cuisse entière de cette viande, le provoque Draco au bout d'un certain temps.  
  
-Et que parions nous?  
  
-Un lancé sans réplique de boules de neige à la prochaine partie. Mais tu ne dois pas t'aider de tes mains.  
  
-Top là!" (ahhhhhh je vous jure les mecs!!!!! de vrais gamins!!!)  
  
Harry tenta donc de relever le défis et les deux jeunes grognaient bruyament , prit dans leur jeu. Enfin, une bonne demie heure plus tard, le jeune griffondore réussit par miracle. Ils rirent tous deux en se regardant l'un l'autre, s'arrettèrent pour éclater de rire à nouveau. Après une éternité, ils se calmèrent et purent finir leur petit déjeuné.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était mis à l'aise et s'était allongé sur Harry. Celui-ci lui glissait des "gâteries" dans la bouche et lui faisiat deviner ce dont il s'agissait. Il firent ainsi jusque loin dans l'après midi.  
  
"N'oublie pas que tu as encore une dettes envers moi. Je te propose que nous allions dehors faire une bonne partie de boules de neige.  
  
-Est-ce nécessaire?  
  
-Si tu veux encore passer la nuit dans mon lit , oui!  
  
-Oui oui je viens. cassepied!  
  
-Qu'as-tu dis?  
  
-Que tu es trop aimable Harry Potter.  
  
-Ouvre grand tes oreilles: dépêche toi chéri!!!!"  
  
En moins d'une minute, ils était dehors. Il faisait froid et la météo annonçait de la neige. Harry prit de la neige dans ses main, tassa et lança la boule sur Draco, celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de répliquer... 


	7. d'abord ennemi,ensuite amis et pourquoi ...

CH5 suite  
  
Mais cette attaque n'aboutit à rien et il en prépara une autre. Il voulait répliquer mais il avait parier et il dut y renoncer. Toutefois, ce pari ne l'empéchait pas d'ouvrir le tir dans la direction d'Harry. Débuta alors une fougueuse bataille de boule de neige et au bout d'un court moment, les deux garçons, épuisé, s'allongèrent sur le sol.   
  
Draco voulait se relever, lorsqu'il entendit les pas approcher. Il sauta sur se jambes et vit le directeur, accompagné de Rogue, arriver. Le directeur avait un sourire aux lèvres et même Séverus avait un visage plus clair que d'habitude.  
  
"J'espère que vous n'avait pas blesser Harry, ce serait dommage qu'il passe le réveillon de noël à l'infirmerie." commença Dumbledore avant de rire.  
  
Dès cet instant, le jeune griffondore sauta à son tour sur ses jambes et ne put décocher de sourire. De même, le visage de Draco n'avait pas la mine réjouit à l'arrivée du directeur.  
"J'ai été surpris de constater que le dortoir des griffondore tenait toujours debout dans toute sa splendeur ap^rès deux jours. Vraiment surpris. Ne trouvez vous pas aussi?" chercha à "soulever" ce point le directeur dans la conversation.  
  
Aussi, ils ne répondirent pas: Harry, parce qu'il réfléchissait à combien Draco avait changer en mieux et Draco, parce qu'il voyait déjà la réaction de son père face à cette relation.  
  
"Je vois qu'ils ne sont pas très causant. Bon, d'accord. Je voulait juste vous prévenir que le repas du soir commençait dans une demi heure et que les élèves sont tenus de se tenir ponctuel matin et soir.   
J'espère vous voir donc dans quelques temps au repas. Autrement, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.", annonça Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner avec Rogue.  
  
Donce, les deux jeunes hommes sonnèrent la retraite et allèrent de ce pas à la tour. Le repas du soir était pour bientôt et il devait pour cela s'arranger un peu avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.   
  
Bientôt, les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter, tout le monde avait biensûr remarquer leur absence au petit déjeuné et au repas de midi. Ils s'étaient dépécher de manger et de reprendre des forces.  
  
Personne n'aurait pensé que les deux jeunes étaient fatigués et qu'ils se réjouissaient d'un lit bien chaud. Ils se disputèrent un peu sur celui qui irait à la douche en premier, jusqu'au moment où Harry sortit un argument imparable.   
  
(vous voulez le savoir? Non? Tant pis je vous le dit quand même: harry avait promit d'appartenir à Draco dans le lit où ils se coucheraient tout deux)  
  
Alors que les deux avaient finallement prit leur douches et s'étaient allongés, Draco commença à laisser errer sa main. Cettefois-ci, Harry ne la stoppa pas et se contenta de se laisser faire.   
  
A cause de ce fait encourageant, Draco se plaça au dessus de son ennemi naturel et l'embrassa tendremant et doucement. Immédiatement, le corp entier de Harry fut traverser par une décharge.C'était son premier baiser et il en voulait plus.  
  
Aussi il fit ce que lui dictait ses sentments. Il arreta la main de Draco et attira tout son corps à lui et commença par un tendre baiser, puis ce baiser devint passionné. Il suivait son instinct, mais il se rendit vite compte que Draco avait bien plus d'expérience.  
  
C'est pour cette raison que celui-ci prit rapidement le dessus. Sa main était partout où elle n'aurait pas du être et ce que sa langue faisait semblait aussibanal que d'autres gestes dits "normaux" pour Harry. Mais est-ce que sa vie était déjà normale?  
  
Le jeune serpentard s'occupait encore du haut de son corps mais il errait toujours de plus en plus bas. Les deux anciens ennemis passèrent une nuit interressante et instructive et il était heureux que personne ne se soit présenter à proximitécar le bruit qu'ils faisaient était difficilement dur à cacher.  
  
Le jour suivant, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Draco mais il nelui vint pas à l'idée de lever la main sur lui, au contraire, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Aussi, le jeune serpentard s'éveilla en un rire lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser.  
  
Ils commirent encore le srime de rester au lit deux heures de plus, ensuite, ils remarquèrent la pile de cadeauw au bas du lit.   
  
Harry reçut ds sucrerie de Ron et un livre d'Hermione. Hagrid lui offrit des biscuits les Dursley lui avait écrit un mot et il recut un long et tendre baiser de Draco. Draco reçut un livre de ses parents et aussi un long et tendres baiser de Harry.  
  
Ils ne voulait pas s'occuper des jours prochain, ils voulaient savourer. Il firent donc le programme: bataille de boules de neige, un bain à deux, repas de midi, "sieste" de midi, balade au bord du lac et "sieste" de l'après midi.   
  
Après cette journée, ils étaient tous deux épuisés. Mais ils discutèrent malgrès tout de l'avenir:  
  
"Qu'adviendra-t'il de nous ensuite? demanda Harry prudement.  
  
- Je pense que nous devrons nous retenir et attendre le bon moment.  
  
-Est-il proche ce "bon moment"?" demanda Harry attristé et retenant ses larmes.  
  
Draco s'aperçut de son chagrin et le prit dans ses bras:  
  
"Nous devrions laisser cela ce soir et je dois encore m'acquitter de quelque chose." annonça Draco au bout d'un moment et il se leva.   
  
Ils en avait finit et Draco sortit. Harry le regardais avec des yeux pleins de tristesse et pria pour que le "bon moment" vient au pas de course.  
  
****************************************  
  
Argh oui je sais je vous laisse sur votre faim, dsl ;)   
  
mais promi je me dépêche de traduire la suite mais je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre est court et en plus c'est la finnnnnnnnnn :'( :'(   
  
suis tt triste, ils étaient siiii mignons :'(  
  
mais si vous ne me laissez pas de review attention vous ne saurez même pas la fin ;) 


	8. épilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Naturellement, les meilleurs amis se revirent dans la grande salle pour faire la fête. Ses amis avait raconter beaucoup de choses à Harry, mais ils avaient été suffisament prudent pour ne pas lui demander comment s'étaient dérouler les vacances.   
  
Finnalement Ron prit son courage à deux mains et posa la quetion à Harry. Harry eut un regard hésitant. Il savait qu'il devait tout leur raconter, mais pas ici à l'école.  
  
Il haussa les épaule et se tourna en parti. Personne ne devait remarquer qu'il était déprimé. Il dirigea son regard vers la porte où Draco venait d'apparaître.Il portait une cape noire qu'il n'avait pas fermé au dessus d'un jean noir et étroit grâce auquel on pouvait admirer librement son bas ventre.  
  
A la vue de ce spectacle, Harry tressaillit. Draco était un excellant comédien. Il réagit à cette situation par un sourire malicieux comme s'il annoncer un truc du genre, qu'il allait être ministre de la magie. Mais ce sourire n'était-il pas un subterfuge?  
  
Il agissait vraiment bizarrement. Draco vint près de pansy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle lui sauta carrément dessus! Elle zigzaguait et hurlait comme à une condamnation à mort.   
  
Ensuite Draco regarda dans la direction de Harry et il suivit son regard dans la grande salle. Il se tint tout contre Harry qui avait pâlit et lui chuchota ses mots:  
  
"Je suis libre. Papa a annulé mes fiançailles avec Pansy. Tu peux attendre jusqu'à la retraite, mais si tu veux, je suis libre pour toi."  
  
Le visage de Harry reprit sa couleur naturelle et il prit Draco dans ses bras. Ca lui était égal que toute la grande salle le regarde, ça lui était égal que Ron le regarde comme s'il avait été voldemord lui-même. Tout lui était égal, sauf qu'il soit avec l'homme de ses rêves.  
  
Il embrassa Draco passionnément. Ensuite, il remarqua que Ron et Pansy poussaient de grands cris. A ce moment là, la musique commença, une ballade, juste pour eux...  
  
ENDE (oups! ça veux dire "fin" en français ;) ) 


	9. des idées

coucou   
  
je ne pensais pas que la fic donnerait envie d'une suite.  
  
aussi je vais réfléchir à cet eventualité, lol j'imagine déjà quelques scènes de jalousie.  
  
mais aussi, des scènes un peu violente avec lucius...  
  
et puis il y a voldemord aussi hummmmmmmmm je vais réfléchir oui mais dites moi si vous avez des idées. 


	10. petit mot à propos d'une suite

voilà alors désolée, ce n'est pas une suite, j'ai écrit à l'auteur allemand et il n' y aura pas de suite avant pas mal de temps mais elle est néanmoins extrèmement touchée par les quelques review que vous lui avez laisser, elle me charge d'ailleurs de vous transmettre toute ses remerciements, elle s'occuppe actuellement d'une autre fiction donc je vous propose de lire la dernière de mes traductions: night and day  
  
je vous fais de gros ziboux  
  
merci pour les reviews pour ecrire une suite mais je ne pense pas en etre vraiment capable  
  
ccilia (k) 


End file.
